Su orgullo
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Después del inútil e innecesario cambio de pañal, tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, le dedico una expresión malvada a su mujer y le dijo: — Ino…tenías toda la razón— Su hijo y él era má parecidos de lo que imaginaban.


**Hola a** **todas**.

**Antes que nada voy a aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivo creador. **

**Este fic y otro fic estan dedicados a dos buenas amigas: **

_**Ilusion-chan y Ellie-Kino espero que les gusten**_**. **

**Gracias tambien a todas aquellas fans ShikaIno que leen mis fics y me dejan saber su opinión. **

**Este one-shot no tiene mandamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que los haya abandonado,al igual que mi anterior coleccion de one-shots, solo quiero ayudar a expandir el Shikaino y no pemitir que la **_**"competencia" **_**crea que gano. Por lo tanto fuera de todo lo demas, espero sinceramente que lo disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**Su orgullo**

Inomaru, el nuevo integrante de la familia Nara estaba durmiendo. El bebé estaba en los brazos de su madre, quien lo mecía con infinita ternura. Era un niño muy tranquilo, realmente muy pocas veces lloraba, era casi como si no le gustara causar problemas. No era muy difícil lograr que se durmiera, a decir verdad, era lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de todo de tal padre, tal hijo.

A decir verdad al parecer lo único que su pequeño había heredado de su madre era su cabello rubio. No tendía más de seis meses de vida pero ya estaba claro que sería igual que Shikamaru. El bebé también tenía los ojos castaños y la mirada perezosa de su padre, además de que en ocasiones ponía a veces apreciarse una expresión particular, como si estuviera fastidiado.

Ino no podía creer el parecido entre su esposo y el bebé. Eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, a pesar de la corta edad de su hijo, ya estaba claro que sería un perezoso irremediable. Recostó a su hijo en la cuna y se dedico a contemplarlo absorbida por su amor al pequeño.

Fue hasta que sintió los labios e su marido besándole el cuello que regreso a la realidad.

—Problemática—le susurro al oído. Ino en respuesta dio vuelta a su cabeza, tomo una de sus mejillas y lo beso. Shikamaru aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda. Sus pechos se juntaron antes de besarse.

— ¿Y Shikako? —Preguntó Ino despegándose un poco de él–La sensación de sus narices rozándose era muy agradable.

—Acaba de dormirse.

—Ya veo ¿Te costó mucho trabajo hacer que se durmiera esta vez?

—Tsk. Siempre es así.

Ante el comentario Ino rió con sinceridad. Se acerco a la cuna y arropo apropiadamente a su hijo antes de besarlo en la frente. Shikamaru se aproximo a su lado y observo con detenimiento a su hijo.

—Se parece a ti—afirmó de repente su esposo con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Qué?

—Inomaru. Es muy parecido a ti, Ino.

— ¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar Ino con incredulidad—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es idéntico a ti, Shikamaru!

—Tsk. Problemática. Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Mira mujer —intento razonar con ella—. Tiene el cabello rubio y dudo mucho que eso lo haya heredado de mí, por si no te has dado cuenta, nadie en mi familia es rubio.

—Pero Shika, tiene el color de tus ojos. —Alegó Ino.

—Pero sus ojos son grandes como los tuyos—le contestó él con aburrimiento. Como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Tiene tu mirada, Shikamaru!

— ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver? Además su tono de piel es como el tuyo, mujer problemática— Estaba empezando a encontrar esta discusión demasiado problemática y absurda.

— ¡Se parece más a ti!

—Eres tan terca, problemática. Se parece más a ti.

—No discutas conmigo Shikamaru. Yo soy su madre. Yo le di a luz y si digo que se idéntico a ti es porque… ¡Es idéntico a ti y punto!

Shikamaru suspiro resignado. No importara cuando se esforzará (como si le gustara hacerlo) sabría que Ino jamás le daría la razón.

—Como digas…mujer problemática.

Ino sonrió victoriosa. Era bueno que su marido la complaciera en todo y le diera la razón en cosas importantes como esta.

Sin embargo la discusión entre el matrimonio logro hacer que Inomaru se abriera los ojos claramente tenso por la situación. Comenzó a sollozar molesto y no pasó desapercibido por sus padres.

—Mira lo que hiciste mujer problemática, ya lo despertaste—reclamó el hombre—. De seguro tus gritos lo provocaron.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada. A lo mejor necesita un cambio de pañal—Mintió Ino.

Como buena madre, sabía distinguir los llantos del bebé y efectivamente su esposo tenía razón. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

—Si, como no—dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

Ino arrugo la nariz molesta.

—Revísalo tú y cámbiale el pañal.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que lo revises y le cambies el pañal!

—Pero tú eres su madre.

—Y tú su padre. Así que deja de ser un maldito sexista y atiende a tu hijo, perezoso.

Shikamaru bufo molesto pero obedeció.

Acomodo las todas las cosas necesarias para su hijo y cuando le quito el pañal se dio cuenta de algo.

Ino estaba en lo correcto. Era como él

Inomaru, su hijo había heredado el tamaño de su…orgullo.

Después del inútil e innecesario cambio de pañal, tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, le dedico una expresión malvada a su mujer y le dijo: — Ino…tenías toda la razón.

Su esposa lo miro confusa pero no tardo en entender a que se refería. Puso los ojos en blanco y le volteo el rostro indignada.

Shikamaru la ignoró y se dedico a hablarle a Inomaru.

—Sabes hijo, no tendrás que preocuparte. Harás muy felices a las chicas.

Ante esto Ino no pudo evitar arrebatárselo de lo brazos.

— ¡Deja de meterle ideas raras a mi bebé! —le gritó furiosa.

—Tsk. Cálmate, solo dije la verdad—dijo con una perezosa sonrisa que en realidad tenía otras intenciones— ¿Verdad que sí?

Ino se sonrojo. Tanto por coraje como por vergüenza. A pesar de estar molesta, imágenes de cierto lugar del cuerpo Shikamaru pasaron por su cabeza como si se tratara de una película. Una película para adultos. Incluso la noche apasionada en la que probablemente procrearon a Inomaru llego a su mente.

En otras circunstancias, se le hubiera calentado el cuerpo. Pero su instinto maternal no podía permitir tales temas frente a su hijo. No importara que se tratara de un bebé y no entendiera aún, ni la mitad de la conversación.

— ¡Idiota! —Le contestó con la cara roja.

Inomaru, con la propia sensibilidad de cualquier bebé, al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su madre, quien lo recargaba con presión contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Ino inútilmente trato de consolarlo, pero solo lo alteraba más. Sin ningún resultado, pues aún el bebé podía sentir su estado de ánimo, se resigno por el bien de su pequeño y se lo dio a su esposo.

Finalmente Shikamaru se hizo cargo de la situación y fue él quien termino calmándolo meciendo al niño con lentitud. Inomaru paró de llorar y compartió miradas perezosas con su padre. Era esa la clase de situación donde se formaban las primeras conexiones padre e hijo.

Ino se conmovió y salió del lugar no sin antes advertirle a su marido: —Voy a darle un vistazo a Shikako antes de dormir. Ni se te ocurra seguir envenenando la péqueña mente de nuestro hijo ¿Te quedo claro? —Y dicho esto azoto la puerta con fuerza haciendo ruido además de conseguir que los cuadros de la pared se tambalearan.

Inomaru hizo un puchero y busco la mirada de su padre

—Lo sé, lo sé hijo. A mí también a veces me asusta tu madre.

Finalmente ambos compartieron una perezosa sonrisa.


End file.
